The Last
by MarooMaroo
Summary: Rin adalah seorang sniper yang jatuh cinta pada seorang pria bernama Len. Namun pada akhirnya Rin harus membunuh Len dengan pistolnya sendiri. RnR Please.


**Tittle : The Last.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : I Don't Own Any of Vocaloid Character.**

**.**

**Rate : M**

**.**

**Pair : Len x Rin**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, typos, Lemon, Death Chara, Rin's POV in the Entire Story.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

_Darah merah mengalir melalui kepalaku, perasaan sakit tak terkira menjalar dari ujung kepala hingga kaki. Kupikir, ini adalah akhir kisah hidupku, dan kuharap 'dirimu' yang telah pergi sebelum diriku, menungguku untuk berjumpa lagi denganmu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara dering _handphone_milikku membuyarkan lamunanku akan dirimu. Sudah berapa lama aku melamun sembari memandangi fotomu seperti ini? Bukankah ini adalah hal yang tabu bagi diriku? Bukankah mencintai dan dicintai adalah hal teramat tabu bagi seorang _sniper_ilegal, sepertiku?

Aku menerima tugas, dan aku selalu melaksanakannya. Membunuh orang dari jarak jauh sudah menjadi pekerjaan sehari-hariku. Sebenarnya bukan pekerjaan seperti ini yang kuinginkan, namun mau bagaimana lagi? Takdirku telah berkata demikian, dan aku tidak dapat menjauhinya.

Peluru demi peluru kutembakkan ke 'titik mati' targetku, sekurang-kurangnya dengan jarak seratus meter. Menakutkan memang, awalnya, namun aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan pekerjaan yang seperti ini.

Dulu, aku adalah seorang anak yatim yang tinggal di sudut kota Rusia yang dingin. Namun, suatu hari seorang wanita berjubah merah darah menghampiriku dan mengajakku untuk bergabung dengannya. Aku yang pada saat itu masih berumur empat belas tahun dan tidak memiliki tujuan dengan mudah menerima tawaran wanita miterius tersebut.

Setelah itu, aku diajak ke sebuah tempat yang bahkan aku tidak tahu jelas di mana lokasinya. Mulai saat itu aku didandani sedemikian rupa, dan 'diperkenalkan' dengan pasangan hidupku, sebuah senjata dengan postur yang kurus dan cukup ringan bagi seorang pemula.

Aku yang saat itu masih belum mengetahui apa-apa mulai ketakutan saat wanita itu mengatakan "Tembak orang itu," dengan mudahnya. Bayangkan saja, bagaimana reaksi seorang anak berumur empat belas tahun yang tiba-tiba diperintahkan untuk menembak seorang pria yang matanya ditutup dan tangannya diikat di sebuah kursi.

Aku ketakutan, wajahku pucat pasi, dan keringat dingin turun mengucur dari keningku. Setelah wanita itu melihat reaksiku, wanita berjubah merah itu mulai tertawa sinis. Tawanya yang melengking itu seakan-akan mengejekku yang sedang ketakutan. Lalu, wanita itu mulai duduk bersimpuh dan menatapku dengan nanar. Sorot matanya seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa 'aku bisa melakukannya', dan seolah-olah wanita itu percaya bahwa aku akan menjadi seorang _sniper_yang hebat nantinya.

Setelah kejadian itu, wanita itu lalu membawaku ke sebuah apartemen di kota New York. Sesampainya di sana, ia mengubah seluruh penampilanku. Pertama-tama, ia men-cat rambutku yang awalnya berwarna hitam keunguan bagaikan buah _raspberry_menjadi rambut berwarna _honey-blond_ yang sangat mencolok. Rambutku yang awalnya panjang, ia gunting dengan cekatan menggunakan gunting berwarna perak yang nampak sangat tajam. Lalu, ia mengganti bajuku yang kusam dengan setelan yang sepertinya mirip _sweater_, mungkin karena cuaca saat itu sedang bersalju.

Setelah selesai mengenakan baju, maka aku diperintahkan untuk mengahadap ke cermin, dengan bahasa Rusia tentunya. Saat aku melihat 'diriku yang baru', rasanya aku sangat tidak percaya bahwa aku bisa berubah se-drastis ini. Sekarang, aku adalah perempuan dengan rambut _honey-blond_ sebahu yang dihiasi dengan pita besar berwarna putih yang terpasang di atas kepalaku, pita itu agar aku terlihat semakin manis katanya—kata wanita berjubah merah tersebut.

"Sekarang namamu adalah Kagamine Rin," ucap wanita tersebut tanpa basa-basi.

Aku yang mendengar ucapan wanita itu hanya dapat mengangguk pasrah. Karena aku tidak punya tujuan hidup, maka mau atau tidak aku harus menerima ajakan wanita misterius berjubah merah ini.

Selama lima tahun bertahan di New York, aku diajari macam-macam hal. Aku diajari bahasa Prancis, Italia, Jepang, Jerman, Inggris dan beberapa bahasa lainnya. Disamping itu, aku juga diajari cara untuk menjadi _sniper_yang handal. Latihan-latihan yang diberikan sangatlah berat, namun, tidak seberat perintah wanita berjubah merah itu. Wanita berjubah merah itu memerintahkanku untuk membuang 'hati'-ku. Tapi, bagaimana mungkin?

Wanita itu berpesan, untuk menjadi seorang _sniper_sejati, kita harus siap dan rela untuk membuang hati dan perasaan kita. Kita diajarkan untuk tidak mengenal akan rasa kasihan, rasa kasih sayang, dan cinta. Sungguh, suatu hal yang sangat berat saat aku diperintahkan untuk membuang ketiga hal tersebut. Namun, aku tetap harus melakukannya.

Pada tahun kedua-ku di New York, aku mulai menerima 'pekerjaan' pertamaku. Rasa deg-degan sekaligus takut menyelimuti hatiku. Saat aku menemui wanita berjubah merah itu untuk mengetahui siapa target pertamaku, wajahku nampak sangat pucat. Lalu, wanita berjubah merah itu menepuk bahuku pelan.

"Jangan takut... Ini tidak se-susah yang kau pikirkan," ucapnya pelan. Aku hanya dapat mengangguk.

Malam ini, target pertamaku adalah seorang pejabat muda yang katanya memiliki catatan penggelapan dana yang sangat panjang. Namun, entah dengan cara bagaimana kasus orang ini tidak pernah dapat terselesaikan.

Aku ditemani guru menembakku yang juga seorang senior di kalanganku, Kaito. Kaito diperintahkan untuk menemaniku karena wanita berjubah merah itu tahu bahwa ini adalah pekerjaan pertamaku.

Pada pukul delapan malam tepat, Kaito memberikanku aba-aba untuk menembak pejabat muda tersebut. Aku mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menembak saat melihat pria itu keluar dari kamar mandi. Dengan perasaan deg-degan aku menarik pelatuk pistol milikku dan tembakanku tepat pada sasaran. Tembakanku tepat mengenai kepala targetku dan ia langsung ambruk ke lantai.

Entah kenapa, perasaan yang kurasakan pada saat itu adalah rasa senang yang luar biasa. Melakukan pekerjaan pertamaku tidak terasa seperti sedang 'membunuh orang', melainkan ada suatu hal yang menggelitik hatiku. Saat aku melirik ke arah Kaito dengan wajah sumringah, Kaito hanya dapat mengacungkan jempol kanannya sembari tersenyum lebar. Tuntas sudah pekerjaan pertamaku, dan entah kenapa ada perasaan yang menyuruhku untuk melakukannya lagi.

Tiga tahun selanjutnya, aku melakukan tugasku dengan mudah. Tidak ada tugas yang gagal untuk ku-'kerjakan' dan aku sudah menjadi anak buah paling setia milik wanita berjubah merah darah tersebut. Hidupku pun berkecukupan karena menerima hasil yang dirasa setimpal atas pekerjaanku. Karenanya, sekarang aku sudah memiliki apartemen sendiri dengan fasilitas yang sangat lengkap. Aku pun bisa membiayai kuliahku sendiri, dengan syarat, identitas asliku sebagai seorang _sniper_tidak boleh ketahuan.

Sekarang, aku telah berumur sembilan belas tahun, dan kehidupanku normal layaknya gadis biasa. Di kampus, aku memiliki banyak teman laki-laki dan perempuan, namun, tidak ada yang dapat kukatakan sebagai 'teman dekat'-ku karena aku selalu menutup diri ataupun menghindar saat mereka menanyakan tentang hal-hal pribadiku.

Lalu, ada seorang pria yang seumuran denganku yang mencoba mendekatiku. Parasnya tampan, matanya berwarna biru, sama dengan mataku. Rambutnya pun berwarna _honey-blond_seperti rambutku. Namanya adalah Kagamine Len.

Bukan hanya penampilan saja yang sama, namun nama belakang pun sama. Apakah ini hanya kebetulan belaka?

Pria itu, Kagamine Len, selalu berusaha macam-macam hal untuk mendekatiku dan menarik perhatianku. Namun, semua usahanya itu gagal karena aku selalu dapat menghindar dari tingkahnya. Sampai pada akhirnya, kira-kira tiga bulan kemudian, aku menyerah dan mulai membuka diri padanya.

Aku dan dia memiliki banyak kesamaan sifat, bahan obrolan kami pun selalu nyambung. Sifatnya yang lucu dapat melengkapi sifatku yang terlalu serius dan tak acuh. Kami pun melalui hari-hari bersama sebagai 'sahabat karib' tanpa memberitahu siapa diriku sebenarnya.

Suatu hari, di musim gugur, Len menyatakan rasa sukanya padaku. Hal itu membuatku sangat terkejut sekaligus panik. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa pada seorang pria yang sedang duduk bersimpuh di hadapanku dan menyatakan cintanya padaku.

"Apa jawabanmu?" tanya Len pada diriku yang lama termenung memikirkan jawabanku padanya.

Aku memandangi wajahnya yang nampak berharap itu. Kedua bola matanya menatapku dengan penuh harap. Tetapi, aku tidak bisa menerimanya! Bukan karena aku tidak menyukainya, namun karena aku tahu aku tidak bisa terus bersama dengannya.

"Ma-maaf aku tidak bi—"

Kalimatku terhenti saat Len mencium bibirku. Aku yang tiba-tiba menjadi _speechless_ dan tidak berkutik mencoba untuk membalas ciumannya yang hangat. Rasanya, ciuman darinya dapat mencairkan hatiku yang selama ini beku, dan dapat membuat keyakinanku runtuh seketika. Di lain sisi, aku takut sekali. Aku takut untuk mencintainya, namun aku juga sangat takut untuk kehilangan dirinya.

Setelah itu, Len melepaskan ciumannya dariku dan memandangku dengan penuh arti.

"Aku tahu keadaanmu, namun, perasaanku padamu ini sungguh-sungguh. _Please,_Rin... Aku ingin bersama denganmu apapun keadaannya," ucapnya padaku dengan sepenuh hati.

Oh, tuhan, aku ini adalah orang yang berlumuran dosa. Aku tidak ingin membuat pria baik seperti Len menjadi terluka setelah ia mengetahui tentang 'identitas' asliku.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau aku bisa menerimamu. Akan tetapi, kuharap kau tidak menyesal nantinya..." ucapku lirih.

Lalu, Len mendekapku dalam pelukannya yang hangat dan erat, seakan ia tidak akan melepaskan pelukan itu untuk selamanya. Aku yang telah terperangkap dalam cinta hanya dapat merasa senang sekaligus sedih dan takut. Namun, kuharap kita bisa bersama-sama untuk selamanya.

Musim demi musim berlalu. Hubunganku dengan Len pun semakin intim. Seringkali aku diundangnya untuk makan malam berdua saja, dan undangan itu kuterima dengan senang hati.

Walaupun aku sudah mempunyai pacar, namun aku tidak lupa akan 'tugas'-ku. Setiap malam, bersama dengan Kaito yang telah menjadi partner tetap-ku, aku menjalankan tugasku. Target demi target terselesaikan dalam waktu singkat dan hal itu membuat wanita berjubah merah yang dulu memungutku semakin bangga. Karena sekarang, aku telah menjadi seorang _sniper_ yang handal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suatu malam, di bulan Februari, tepatnya pada tanggal empat belas, Len mengundangku untuk makan malam di apartemennya. Malam ini adalah malam yang 'spesial'—ucapnya. Dengan hati yang sangat bahagia, aku menerima ajakannya itu.

Malamnya, aku berdiri dan mengetuk pintu apartemennya dengan perasaan deg-degan yang nampaknya sudah cukup lama tidak kurasakan. Beberapa saat setelah itu, Len pun mempersilahkanku untuk masuk dan menaruh mantel yang kukenakan di atas gantungan yang tersedia di dekat pintu.

Malam itu, acara makan malam kami berlangsung sangat romantis. Tidak biasanya Len mengajakku untuk makan malam di balkon apartemenya, yang di atas mejanya dihiasi dengan kelopak bunga mawar dan beberapa lilin aroma terapi yang menyejukkan hati.

Saat acara makan malam selesai, Len pun berdiri di hadapanku dengan wajah yang sedikit gugup dan tampak malu-malu.

"Maukah aku berjanji untuk selalu 'bersama' denganku?" ucapnya sembari menyodorkan sebuah kotak yang berisikan sebuah kalung berlian yang nampak berkilauan.

Sungguh, tanpa sadar aku menganggukan kepalaku seakan-akan aku setuju akan hal itu. Apakah ini yang disebut cinta?

Lalu, Len memasangkan kalung itu di leherku. Perasaanku saat menerima kalung itu sangatlah bahagia. Tidak pernah kurasakan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Bahkan, kurasa kebahagiaan yang kurasakan ini melebihi kebahagiaan saat aku melakukan 'tugas' pertamaku dulu.

Setelah itu, kurasakan hawa panas yang menggerayangi leherku. Ternyata Len mencium leherku! Ciumannya terasa lembut dan beracun. Namun, sepertinya aku telah terkena racun itu.

Karena leher adalah salah satu bagian tubuhku yang paling sensitif, maka aku tidak dapat menahan desahan yang sedari tadi ingin keluar dari mulutku. Bibirnya yang lembut itu menyentuh seluruh bagian leherku dengan lembut namum terasa panas. Desahan yang keluar pun semakin kuat seiring dengan ciumannya yang semakin menjadi-jadi itu.

Setelah selesai mencium leherku, ia mulai menggendongku masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Aku merasa sangat kaget, namun, sebelum aku sibuk mengurusi perasaan kagetku itu, aku telah dikagetkan lagi dengan ciuman bibirnya yang seakan membabi-buta itu.

Len menaruhku di atas kasurnya yang empuk dan mencium bibirku dengan ganas. Nampaknya, tak satu bagian pun dari bibirku yang boleh luput dari ciuman bibirnya. Nampaknya tubuhku telah dikuasai oleh Len, yang mana membuatku tak berdaya untuk membalas ciumannya.

Len mendekap tubuhku dengan hangat dan erat, sementara aku dibuat sibuk untuk merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan dekapannya. Hanya dengan sebuah dekapan hangat, Len membuat segala beban dan dosaku seakan-akan terbang dan menghilang dari dalam diriku. Tidak pernah aku merasakan kenyamanan dan keamanan yang seperti ini sebelumnya.

Perlahan, Len melepaskan ciumannya dari bibirku. Lalu, ia memegangi daguku dan menatap kedua mataku secara lembut, sementara tangan kanannya sibuk menanggalkan pakaianku satu per satu. Spontan, aku sangat kaget dan langsung menutup badanku dengan selimut saat menyadari bahwa aku hanya memakai pakaian dalam saja. Len menarik tanganku perlahan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan raut wajahnya nampak lucu.

"Tidak usah menutup tubuhmu seperti itu, Rin. Aku tidak akan melukaimu kok," ucap Len dengan lembut.

Sekali lagi bibir kami bertemu dan menari bersama-sama dalam tempo yang sangat lambat. Len membaringkan tubuhku perlahan sementara aku sibuk membalas ciumannya. Saat ciuman itu berakhir, bibirnya mencium bagian leherku dan turun ke bagian yang lebih rendah. Perlahan, Len melepaskan bra yang kukenakan dan mulai meremas kedua dadaku. Aku yang merasa sangat kaget menjadi tidak sempat mengontrol tindakanku sendiri.

"A-aaaah~" itulah suara yang spontan keluar dari mulutku. Len yang mendengarnya hanya dapat tersenyum menyeringai yang menandakan bahwa ia cukup puas dengan reaksi yang kuberikan.

Setelah puas meremas, Len pun mulai bermain dengan lidahnya. Lidahnya yang panas pun mulai menjilati _nipple_-ku secara bergantian. Kenikmatan yang tak terhingga yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku membuat pikiranku semakin tak terkendali, dan suara-suara yang kutahan pada akhirnya keluar tanpa kusadari.

"Nggghhhh~ L-Len... A-aaah!" bersamaan dengan suaraku itu, aku pun mulai menjambak rambut Len.

Belum puas dengan desahan yang kutahan, Len mulai melakukan sesuatu yang bahkan belum pernah kuduga sebelumnya. Len mulai menggigit _nipple_-ku secara perlahan dan makin lama semakin sakit dan sedikit geli. Dan saat kedua perasaan itu saling bercampur, saat itu pula aku kehilangan akalku dan mulai terbang ke dunia yang entah bisa disebut surga atau bukan.

"Gyaaaa... A-aah! Len... Lenny," ucapku saat Len mulai menggigit _nipple_-ku lagi.

Napasku terengah-engah saat Len selesai menggigiti kedua _nipple _-ku. Lalu, Len pun membuka bajunya juga, dan diikuti dengan pakaian dalam yang ia kenakan. Aku yang tidak sengaja melihat 'keanggaan' miliknya langsung memalingkan wajahku yang memerah. Len yang memperhatikanku sejak tadi hanya dapat tertawa kecil.

"Jangan palingkan wajahmu seperti itu, Rin. Yang ada di sini hanyalah kita berdua, jadi, kau tidak perlu malu," ucap Len sembari berbisik di telinga kananku.

Sembari menggigit dan menjilati telingaku, Len secara perlahan melepaskan sisa kain yang menutup tubuhku. Len memang tipe orang yang sangat lembut dan berhati-hati saat memperlakukan orang, terutama perempuan. Maka, Len pun melepaskan celana dalamku dengan sangat hati-hati.

Aku dan Len sekarang menjadi sama-sama polos dan tidak dilapisi dengan sehelai benang pun. Len mengelus-elus bagian intimku secara perlahan dan berbisik demikian...

"Dapatkah aku melakukan "itu" padamu, Rin?"

Aku terdiam sesaat, lalu aku menyetujuinya. Tapi, dengan satu syarat, "Kau harus berjanji untuk selalu bersamaku sampai kapan pun," ucapku penuh harap.

"Tentu saja hal itu akan kulakukan, asalkan kau melakukan hal yang sama, Rin," ucapnya riang.

Sebagai permulaan, Len memasukan satu jari ke dalam kemaluanku dan mendiamkannya sebentar. Saat aku sudah mulai terbiasa, barulah Len memasukan jari yang kedua dan mulai mengeluar-masukkan kedua jarinya tersebut dari dalam kemaluanku.

"A-aah... L-Len..." desahku pelan.

Saat pembiasaan diriku dianggap cukup, Len pun mengeluarkan kedua jarinya itu dan langsung memasukkan 'kejantanan' miliknya ke dalam kemaluanku.

"A-aaaaakh!" tak kusangka, 'kebanggaan' milik Len ternyata lumayan besar sampai-sampai membuatku medesah hebat saat Len pertama kali memasukannya ke dalam kemaluanku.

Len pun mencoba menenangkan diriku dengan mengecup bibirku perlahan. Saat aku mulai merasa tenang, Len pun mulai memaju-mundurkan 'kejantanan'-nya yang tertanam di dalam diriku.

"Mmmmh~ Len..." desahku sambil meremas seprai kasur Len.

Semakin lama, tempo 'permainan' Len semakin cepat dan membuat kenikmatan yang terasa menjalar di dalam tubuhku menjadi semakin hebat.

Aku pun berteriak semakin keras dan menarik-narik seprai Len saat hampir mencapai klimaks.

"AAAAAAHH... LEN!" teriakku bersamaan dengan saat kami berdua mencapai klimaks.

Len langsung jatuh tertidur sembari memelukku setelah ia mengeluarkan 'kejantanannya' daripadaku. Aku tersenyum melihat wajah polos Len saat tertidur, lalu menyelimuti tubuhnya. Setelah itu, kami berdua pun tertidur di dalam pelukan masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebulan sudah setelah kejadian tersebut, dan hubunganku dengan Len berjalan lancar-lancar saja dan pekerjaan dari wanita berjubah merah pun tidak pernah luput kukerjakan.

Suatu hari, wanita berjubah merah itu memanggilku ke ruang kerjanya. Dengan cepat, aku pun langsung pergi ke ruangannya sambil menebak-nebak siapakah yang kan jadi targetku selanjutnya.

Aku mengetuk pelan pintu ruang kerjanya sembari berjalan masuk. Lalu, aku melihat wanita itu duduk di belakang meja kerjanya dengan kaki yang disilangkan sambil menghisap sebatang rokok. Setelah itu, wanita itu pun mulai menyodorkanku beberapa lembar foto.

"A-apa ini?" ucapku padanya dengan sedikit gugup.

"Kau pasti mengenal pria itu kan, Rin?" ucap wanita itu tanpa menghiraukan rasa kagetku.

"I-iya, aku mengenalnya... Ia adalah teman satu kampusku," ucapku sedikit takut.

"Dialah targetmu berikutnya," ucap wanita itu dengan tak acuh, dan ia pun menghisap rokoknya lagi.

"Ta-tapi kenapa pria ini harus dibunuh?" tanyaku sembari menahan air mata yang ingin keluar.

"Alasannya akan kau ketahui nanti. Lagipula, bayaran yang akan kau terima nanti lumayan besar dari bayaran yang selama ini kau terima," ucap wanita itu dengan senyum yang seperti iblis.

Hatiku terasa seperti tercabik-cabik saat memandangi foto yang sedang kupegang, dan aku pun terdiam sembari menatap foto tersebut.

"Kenapa, Rin? Apakah ada masalah?" tanya wanita berjubah merah itu padaku.

"Ti-tidak ada, master," ucapku sembari berbohong.

"Jangan lupa, kau harus menyelesaikan tugas ini dalam waktu tiga hari. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau gagal!" ucap wanita itu lagi.

"Baiklah, master..." jawabku sembari meninggalkan ruang kerja sang wanita berjubah merah.

Saat aku telah mencapai pintu keluar, wanita keji itu pun mengucapkan sesuatu yang entah nyata atau tidak. "Pasti berat ya untuk membunuh pacarmu sendiri," ucap wanita berjubah merah tersebut. Lalu, wanita itu pun tertawa sejadi-jadinya.

Benar, orang yang menjadi tergetku selanjutnya adalah pacarku sendiri, Kagamine Len. Saat tersadar, ternyata aku telah berada di dalam kamarku sambil menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku sungguh tidak kuat apabila aku diperintahkan untuk membunuh orang yang kucintai. Tapi, tugas tetaplah tugas. Apabila aku tidak dapat menyelesaikan tugas itu dalam tenggat waktu selama tiga hari, maka aku telah gagal sebagai seorang _sniper_, dan kemungkinan besar aku akan dibunuh setelahnya.

Tiba-tiba, _handphone_-ku berdering. Lalu, kulihat bahwa ada telpon dari Len. Cepat-cepat aku menyeka air mataku dan mengangkat telpon darinya.

"Halo~" ucap Len yang terdengar riang.

"Ha-halo..." jawabku sembari menyembunyikan fakta bahwa aku baru saja menangis.

"Bisakah kita bertemu sekarang juga? Aku sangat merindukanmu..." ucapnya mesra.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," jawabku sembari memaksakan senyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku pergi ke rumah Len dengan perasaan bimbang. Aku takut untuk membunuhnya, sangat takut.

Saat aku membuka pintu apartemen Len, ia langsung memelukku dengan erat. Pelukannya itu membuat hatiku semakin terguncang dan tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir keluar.

"R-Rin? Kau kenapa _honey_?" ucap Len kebingungan.

Aku tidak dapat berkata apa-apa dan hanya dapat menangis sejadi-jadinya di dalam pelukan Len yang sangat hangat. Tiba-tiba, Len mencium bibirku untuk membuat diriku tenang.

Aku membalas ciumannya dengan bibir yang gemetar, sembari mengeluarkan pistolku dari dalam mantel dan menodongnya.

"Rin... Lakukanlah..." ucap Len sembari berbisik ke telingaku.

"A-aku tidak bisa menembakmu!" ucapku sambil mendorong tubuhnya dan menangis.

Len memegang ujung pistolku dan meletakannya tepat di sekitar jantungnya. "Tembaklah," ucapnya dengan senyum yang hangat.

"Kenapa kau bisa tersenyum hangat seperti itu? Padahal kau tahu bahwa nyawamu sudah di ujung tanduk!" bentakku padanya sembari menangis semakin kencang.

"Itu semua karena aku tahu bahwa semua ini akan terjadi. Dari awal, aku sudah tahu identitasmu yang sebenarnya, Rin. Makanya, tembaklah aku jika itu sudah menjadi 'tugas'-mu," jawab Len dengan wajah yang tenang.

"A-aku tidak bisa..." ucapku sembari menyandarkan kepalaku di tembok.

"Tenang saja... Seperti janji kita, kita akan selalu bersama apapun keadaannya kan?" ucap Len sembari membelai rambutku.

"Aku akan menunggumu di dunia sana kapanpun itu. Jadi, tembaklah aku..." ucap Len lagi sambil tersenyum pahit ke arahku.

"Ba-baiklah... Jadi, tunggulah aku sampai saatnya tiba, ya!" ucapku sembari menangis.

"Pasti, _honey_..." jawab Len sembari tersenyum dan mengecup pipiku yang basah karena air mata.

Aku pun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menarik pelatuk dari pistolku yang telah dipasangi peredam suara. Dengan air mata yang berlinang deras aku menarik pelatuk pistolku. Lalu, dalam beberapa detik selanjutnya, Len pun terjatuh ke lantai tak bernyawa.

Sesaat, lebih tepatnya saat ia terjatuh, aku sempat melihat gerakan bibirnya. "_I__love__you,_" itulah kata-kata terakhirnya.

Lalu, aku meninggalkan apartemennya dan langsung pergi ke markas tempatku dibesarkan. Lalu, aku pun bertemu Kaito.

"Kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu, Rin? Ada masalah saat bertugas?" tanya Kaito padaku.

"Tidak juga..." jawabku singkat.

"Bohong! Hahaha... Lalu, siapa targetmu kali ini?" tanya Kaito sembari mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Ini orangnya..." jawabku sembari memberikan Kaito selembar foto.

Kaito yang melihat foto yang kuberikan tiba-tiba terdiam dan raut wajahnya pun berubah aneh.

"Apa benar kau membunuh orang ini?" tanya Kaito seakan tidak percaya.

"Iya," jawabku lesu.

"Si-siapa namanya?" tanya Kaito dengan wajah pucat.

"Kagamine Len."

Tiba-tiba, wajah Kaito berubah menjadi sangat terkejut bercampur marah. Aku heran dengan ekspresi wajah yang jarang diperlihatkannya. Lalu, Kaito pun berlari ke ruangan wanita berjubah merah tanpa memberitahukanku tentang apapun. Entah kenapa, aku tidak dapat tinggal diam dan langsung berlari mengejarnya.

"MEIKO! APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN?" bentak Kaito pada sang wanita berjubah merah.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya wanita berjubah merah, Meiko, dengan wajah yang terlihat tidak senang.

"Siapa yang memerintahkan Rin untuk membunuh Kagamine Len!" bentak Kaito sembari memukul meja kerja Meiko.

"Akulah orangnya... Memangnya kenapa?" ucap Meiko dengan ketus.

"Kau... Berani-beraninya memerintahkan orang untuk membunuh anakmu sendiri!" teriak Kaito yang sangat marah.

"Dia bukan anakku... Kagamine Len adalah anakmu. Aku tidak mengakuinya sebagai anakku karena ia tidak berguna!" bentak Meiko sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Len hanya tidak ingin mengambil jalan yang sama seperti kita berdua! Itu bukan berarti ia tidak berguna!" teriak Kaito.

"Lagipula, anak itu adalah hasil 'perbuatan tidak sengaja' antara aku dan dirimu. Jadi, aku tidak menginginkan anak itu," ucap Meiko ketus.

A-apa-apaan ini? Apakah yang dikatakan mereka berdua tadi adalah benar bahwa Len adalah anak dari Kaito dan Meiko? Tapi kenapa Meiko tega membunuh anaknya sendiri?

"Lagipula aku sudah memiliki anak yang dapat kubanggakan! Kemarilah, Rin!" ucap Meiko sembari memanggilku yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik pintu.

Dengan perasaan yang sangat takut aku berjalan mendekati meja kerja master. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam sembari menahan air mata yang hendak keluar.

"Lihatlah, Kaito... Anak ini sangat mirip dengan Len, bukan? Tapi, menurutku anak ini lebih berharga daripada anak kandungku sendiri karena ia sangat patuh dengan semua perintahku!" ucap Meiko sembari tersenyum seperti setan.

"Anak ini bahkan rela membunuh pacarnya sendiri atas perintahku! Ia rela membunuh Len atas perintahku! Bukankah anak ini sangat profesional?" ucap Meiko lagi dengan senyum yang semakin lama semakin menyeramkan.

Kaito sangat kaget dan memandang ke arahku. Dan tiba-tiba...

**DOR!**

Tanpa sadar, aku telah menembakkan pistolku tepat ke jantung master. Saat itu aku sangat marah dan terpukul, sehingga tanpa sadar aku sudah menembakkan pistol ke arah masterku sendiri.

Kaito yang berdiri di sampingku hanya dapat terbelalak kaget melihatku yang masih terpaku.

"Ma-maafkan aku!" ucapku tiba-tiba sambil menitikkan air mata.

Lalu, Kaito pun menepuk bahuku pelan. "Sudahlah, wanita iblis ini berhak mendapatkan ganjaran," ucapnya pilu.

Kaito pun berjalan melewatiku dan berkata, "Kau bebas sekarang." Lalu, Kaito pun pergi entah kemana.

Aku yang masih menangis mulai melirik ke arah master Meiko yang terbaring di atas lantai dan tak bernyawa. Master Meiko terbaring dengan banyak darah yang tergenang di sekitar tubuhnya, persis dengan jubah merah yang selama ini menjadi ciri khas-nya.

Setelah itu, aku pun keluar dari dalam gedung tua yang menjadi 'markas'-ku selama ini. Lalu, aku pun pergi ke sebuah taman tempat Len menyatakan perasaannya padaku dulu.

Tepat di bawah pohon ini kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku. Sampai sekarang pun aku tidak lupa akan ekspresi wajahmu yang sangat bahagia itu. Sekarang, aku akan menyusulmu, Len. Jadi, tunggulah sebentar lagi.

Aku mengeluarkan pistol yang selama ini telah menjadi 'pasangan hidup'-ku. Kulihat sisa peluru yang ada di dalamnya, tinggal satu buah. Lalu, aku pun mengarahkan pistol itu ke kepalaku sembari memejamkan mata.

**DOR! **

Untuk terakhir kalinya aku menembakkan pistolku. Dengan peluru yang tersisa satu ini, aku pun terjatuh ke atas tanah.

Darah merah mengalir melalui kepalaku, perasaan sakit tak terkira menjalar dari ujung kepala hingga kaki. Kupikir, ini adalah akhir kisah hidupku, dan kuharap '_dirimu_' yang telah pergi sebelum diriku, menungguku untuk berjumpa lagi denganmu.

Jadi, tunggulah aku, Len. Aku akan segera sampai ke tempatmu berada. Karena waktu itu, tepat pada tanggal empat belas Februari, kita telah berjanji untuk selalu bersama.

_**~Fin~**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holla, Minna~ Maroo balik lagi dengan fic rate M! (gak kapok juga ya? #plak). Tapi, kali ini ceritanya nggak cuman mementingkan adegan 'iya-iya'-nya aja. Maroo sengaja bikin fanfic Len x Rin karena kayaknya cuman mereka-lah yang paling tepat untuk jadi tokoh di cerita Maroo kali ini. Maroo harap Minna-san suka dengan fanfic Maroo yang satu ini. Dan jangan lupa, RnR Minna!**


End file.
